


No One Has To Know

by 7aebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2youngjae - Freeform, Cheating, M/M, dont hate me for this lol, established jjp, no strings attached!2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7aebum/pseuds/7aebum
Summary: Jaebum has been feeling frustrated lately while his boyfriend is away filming. Noticing the leader's mood, Youngjae decides to give him a helping hand.(Or, where Jaebum forgets to end the Skype call with Jinyoung and gets caught with Youngjae)





	No One Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all purely fictional and I do not condone cheating of any kind!! This is also my first got7 smut fic so please go easy,….on me.,..
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> For Michaela, my 2youngjae loving dotter ♡

The thing about Jaebum is that he has an unrelenting sex-drive. It's a given of course with him being the leader and bearer of all responsibilities amongst seven outspoken personalities. Not to mention the fact that he was still _young_. He usually gets that release he needs of pent up emotion from his loving boyfriend Jinyoung, but when schedules have them apart for so long and the younger's acting gigs taking up all his energy; Jaebum's been left in the dry.  
  
The leader tries his best to live off of quick jerking-off sessions in the shower before schedules or late night porn bingeing, or even sexting Jinyoung while the two are apart. But these can only do so much for him, the frustration showing through his clipped tone and strung-up attitude.  
  
On one particular evening, when Jaebum had been irritably nagging at the younger boys all day, Youngjae approached him later in his room and tried comforting him through a gentle massage.  
  
"Hyung, what's wrong? I've noticed you've been a little off lately" Youngjae questions slowly, voice purposefully gentle as to not make the leader snap. Jaebum's first reaction was to yell at Youngjae but the younger boy rubbed against a certain tight knot in his shoulders, making him melt with the touch. He moaned lowly, the massage turning his limbs into jelly.  
  
"Mm right there" Jaebum groaned as Youngjae continued to rub at the spot. The vocalist felt a little shudder run through his body but kept kneading into the older man's muscles soothingly. After a minute of silence, filled only by hums of appreciation here and there from Jaebum, the leader finally decides to answer.  
  
"It's just..." he starts off, voice quiet and vulnerable. "Jinyoung's been gone so long for his drama shooting that I miss him." Youngjae nods in understanding. He's seen how the two have been each other's support throughout the years. Understands how they both fill out their strengths and weaknesses in an unrivalled bond.  
  
"Jinyoung has always known how to comfort me and now without him here, it feels like something's wrong and I can't stop myself from feeling frustrated" Jaebum continues. His voice wavers a little at the end. Youngjae reaches his head over Jaebum's shoulder to look at his face properly. He looks tired, bags forming under his stressed eyes.  
  
"Then hyung, let me help you relax while he's gone" Youngjae suggests. He moves to stand in front of Jaebum, his right hand never leaving the elder's shoulders, running it intimately along the skin peeking through his tank top. Jaebum lifts an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I don't think you understand what kind of comfort Jinyoung provides" he says. His voice hitches slightly when Youngjae runs a finger under one of the loose straps of his top, stepping close till he's standing between Jaebum's legs. Youngjae smiles cutely albeit a little devilishly.  
  
"Oh no I get it, hyung" Youngjae sing songs. He isn't stupid and he can fathom the relationship Jaebum and Jinyoung have from the way they act around each other and as much as the two try to pretend like they're just friends, Youngjae knows from their heated looks that the pair have been together for quite awhile.  
  
"However, I need comfort too." He continues. Youngjae settles a knee on the chair in-between Jaebum's legs, inching closer until it lightly brushes his crotch. Jaebum jumps slightly but stays frozen in his seat. He stares up as Youngjae looks down at him, eye contact quickly becoming packed with lust.  
  
"I've been feeling frustrated myself lately and it's affecting my singing. I thought maybe we could help each other out without anyone else noticing." Youngjae propositions. Jaebum had actually been aware of Youngjae's difficulty with reaching notes lately. Seen how he was struggling to get along with the members as well as he used to—the usually cheery sunshine of the group disappearing for a stone-faced stranger. He didn't realize it was because of _this_. Jaebum bit his lip as he contemplated the idea. It would be good to have some sexual release but the thought of cheating on Jinyoung while he worked his ass off on some cold filming set made him feel iffy. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Youngjae applied more pressure against his growing bulge, gasping loudly from the feeling. Before Jaebum could say anything, Youngjae smiled and put a slender finger against the older's thin lips.  
  
"Don't worry, hyung. No one has to know, plus there are no strings attached" Youngjae waggled his brows as he said this. He moved to settle down in Jaebum's lap and the leader instinctively placed his palms against his waist. "We'll only do this when we need to and when Jinyoung hyung is away, okay?"  
  
Jaebum slowly nodded, the idea seeming a lot better now. Youngjae slowly started rocking his hips, the deliciously slow grind making Jaebum's head spin. A certain mewl from the vocalist has Jaebum snapping from the hypnotic trance of their clothed cocks rubbing together, picking the younger up in his arms and throwing him onto his messy bed. That night the two got their much awaited sexual release, rutting against each other until dawn

***

Jinyoung hated being apart from Jaebum for too long. Not only does the temporary separation affect him mentally but also drains him physically. The leader has always been his pillar of strength as well as a pillow of comfort. Jinyoung's noticed that he's been getting a little stressed lately, having no place to vent his emotions to and release his growing tensions. A call with Jaebum would've helped take some edge off but he's been so busy shooting all day that when he gets back to his hotel room, all he can do is pass out on his bed.  
  
After a couple weeks of shooting and sexting sessions with Jaebum on Kakao talk, the two finally schedule a Skype date. That day Jinyoung makes sure to keep his makeup on after filming so he can look good for his boyfriend and rushes to his hotel room in record time.  
  
His laptop is already pinging with the notification when he opens his door and Jinyoung literally throws himself into the chair in front of the desk and accepts the call.  
  
"HYUNG" he pants into the camera. He hears Jaebum chuckling and the elder's face is suddenly popping up on screen. Jinyoung smiles lovingly at him, heart filling with adoration as he takes in his lover's handsome face after so long.  
  
"Missed me that much, Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebum teases. Jinyoung blushes but nods anyway, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
The two spend hours talking to each other, Jinyoung complaining about rude staff while Jaebum fills him in with what he's missed so far with the group. Jinyoung had planned on doing something a little more risqué with the elder that night through the call but the two had spent so much time just genuinely talking that it completely slips his mind.  
  
As the two say their goodbyes with cheeky blown-kisses and finger hearts, Jinyoung is about to turn off his laptop when he realizes that Jaebum forgot to end the call. He laughs silently, looking at Jaebum get up from his desk and go to his bed. _He probably just closed the call window and thought it ended_ Jinyoung thought with amusement. He was about to yell out to Jaebum since his speakers were still on but stops when he sees Youngjae enter the room.  
  
From where Jaebum's laptop is positioned on his work desk, Jinyoung has full viewing access to his bed and door. The actor's curiosity gets the best of him so he mutes his own speakers and turns up the volume so he can hear what the two are saying.  
  
"How was your call with Jinyoung hyung?" Youngjae asks as he approaches Jaebum who's sitting on the edge of his bed. Jaebum looks up at him and grins.  
  
"It was nice, I haven't seen his face or heard his voice in so long. I feel great," Jaebum said and Jinyoung's heart soared at the fact that his boyfriend felt the same way about their call and separation as he did. He was about to hang up for good, feeling guilty about watching his loyal boyfriend like this but stops himself when the two start acting strange.  
  
"Oh- then should I...?" Youngjae trails off as he points at the door with his thumb, looking like he's about to leave. Jaebum stops him with a hand reaching out to the younger.  
  
"No we can still do that, we got lost while talking and he looked too tried so I didn't want to initiate anything tonight" Jaebum explained. He gestured for Youngjae to come closer and Jinyoung's heart drops. He has a feeling what "that" meant and where this was headed.  
  
He watches as Youngjae stands in front of Jaebum, his hands coming to rest on the leader's broad shoulders. Jaebum grabs his waist with one hand while the other goes to rub against the front of Youngjae’s sweatpants. Youngjae's head falls back as he moans from the touch. Jaebum leans in and kisses the younger's growing tent.  
  
The scene has Jinyoung feeling furious. He bites into his lower lip angrily as he's about to un-mute his mic to cuss them out. But as Jaebum continues to mouth against Youngjae's clothed dick, lust clouds his thoughts and his body reacts against his emotions. Jinyoung can feel himself harden as he watches his boyfriend and favourite dongsaeng touch each other.  
  
Jaebum pulls Youngjae into his lap and the two lock their lips in a wet kiss. They begin to quickly rut their crotches together, panting into each other’s mouths. Jaebum slips his thick fingers underneath the lead vocalist's cotton shirt and plays with his nipples. The action elicits a loud moan from Youngjae which Jaebum swallows into his mouth as he forces his tongue inside.  
  
Now Jinyoung is definitely hard. His dick presses uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans, begging to be released. Jinyoung feels conflicted, watching with both dread and desire as his group members begin to undress each other. A hand snakes down to his bulge and he kneads his knuckles into it. He closes his eyes as his cock throbs with the friction. He hears Jaebum mumble something that he can't really understand since the mic doesn't catch it well. Youngjae laughs in response.  
  
"You had your chance, hyung" he giggles making Jinyoung's curiosity peak even more. This felt so surreal. He never expected the two to be doing this together behind his back, trusted these two with all his heart and yet here he was, watching them as they came apart in each other's arms, his own hand applying pressure to his traitorous dick.  
  
Now fully naked, Youngjae guides Jaebum to lay down and rest against the grey pillows. He straddles him for a second then pushes himself back so that he was laying between Jaebum's spread legs. Youngjae leans in and noses the leader's hardened length, a gravelly moan slipping past his lips. He takes Jaebum's cock in one hand and guides it into his salivating mouth, slurping loudly as he fully engulfs it. On the other side of the screen, Jinyoung starts unzipping his jeans, moaning lowly to himself, imagining himself in their place.  
  
Youngjae begins bobbing his head in a controlled rhythm, taking in Jaebum's cock with skilled practise. Jaebum tangles his fingers into the vocalist's hair and throws his head back until it hits against the headboard. The slurping noises are pornographic and fill the room, coming through Jinyoung's speakers, driving him into a clouded haze of want. Jinyoung rips off his pants and boxers, hand lazily beginning to pump along with Youngjae's head as he continues watching. Releasing Jaebum’s dick with a pop after a good minute of sucking him off, Youngjae leans in and places a kiss against the swollen head, adding a little giggle at how silly it was. Jaebum just laughs, head still resting against the headboard as he stares up at the ceiling in a daze. Jinyoung’s heart twists with jealously, remembering how he and Jaebum would usually giggle together when they did something stupid while making love.  
  
On screen, Youngjae gets up from his position and fully straddles Jaebum, blocking Jinyoung’s view of the leader’s face. Jaebum’s hands start feathering up and down Youngjae’s slender waist. His left-hand slaps one of his ass cheeks, making a red spot bloom against the pale skin. Youngjae leans over the bed and grabs the small tub of Vaseline resting on the side table as Jaebum continues to knead his ass, hands spreading the cheeks over and over. He gets a dollop of the petroleum jelly on his finger and starts rubbing it onto Jaebum’s dick. He slowly positions the tip against his entrance. With the way he doesn’t prepare himself and eases Jaebum’s dick in smoothly makes Jinyoung realize that it hasn’t been that long since the two had sex prior to now. Al though he's feeling bitter and cheated-on, Jinyoung continues to pump his dick, even spitting onto his palm to make the glide easier.  
  
Youngjae takes Jaebum down to the hilt, both groaning in unison as his walls clench around the thick shaft. Jaebum says something unintelligible once more and Youngjae is giggling again. He begins to move back and forth teasingly, not quite lifting his hips. Jaebum wraps an arm around his nape like he always does with Jinyoung and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The other hand is placed possessively against Youngjae’s lower back.  
  
Jinyoung bites his lip sharply and pumps himself faster, desperately wishing he was Youngjae right now. It had been so long since he’d last slept with Jaebum, let alone anyone else and watching the two have sex was driving him insane. Jinyoung licks his lips and watches as Youngjae finally begins a painstakingly slow rhythm of lifting and dropping his hips. Moans fill Jinyoung’s speakers as the two rock against one another, Jaebum’s hips matching the pace Youngjae set.  
  
Youngjae moans, high and wantonly, his hands bracing themselves on Jaebum’s tanned shoulders. Jaebum buries his face into the crook of the younger’s neck, groaning loud and unabashed. _The other’s probably aren't home_ Jinyoung thinks at the back of his head. Their pace picks up, the noise of skin slapping against skin pushing Jinyoung closer to the edge.  
  
Jaebum’s large cock continues ripping apart Youngjae’s ass, the leader’s hands spreading the cheeks so far apart it probably hurt. Youngjae is visibly getting tired so Jaebum flips them over in a flash, dick still buried to the brim. Youngjae squeaks in surprise as he's manhandled. Jaebum barely waits a second before he's hammering into the younger boy, groans and profanities slipping through his lips like a prayer. Jinyoung is gasping as he watches, is always turned on by Jaebum’s prowess in bed. He pants along with Youngjae who is seeing stars at this point, Jaebum ramming into him with full force. Jinyoung takes in the scratch marks imbedded into Jaebum’s wide back, they're barely there and he belatedly realizes that those are the marks he left during their goodbye-fuck a month and a half back. Jinyoung moans and has to stop himself from coming right then and there.  
  
On the other hand, Jaebum and Youngjae have picked up an impossible pace, headboard slamming against the wall as the two fuck their brains out. Youngjae is screaming so loud that Jinyoung is low-key worried about the lead vocal’s throat.  
  
“-young!” Jaebum grunts loudly, voice sounding almost animalistic. Jinyoung whimpers as Jaebum’s groans become stumbled mumbles. Jinyoung wasn't sure but it sounded like the leader was saying his name. The thought finally pushes him over the brink. With a silenced cry, Jinyoung comes, eyes shutting close. Almost as if synchronized, Jaebum’s pace is suddenly turning irregular and he's coming as well.  
  
“Jinyoung-ah” he yells loudly, and Jinyoung’s eyes are snapping open in shock. He stares with his mouth hanging open as Jaebum finally orgasms on screen.  
  
He releases his spunk inside of Youngjae just the way he likes, continuing to rock into the younger slowly, working his way through the orgasm. Jaebum finally collapses next to Youngjae on the bed and from the white ribbons drying on the younger’s abdomen, Jinyoung can tell Youngjae already came awhile back.  
  
He really couldn't believe this. So basically, Jaebum was using Youngjae to release his sexual tension, pretending that he was Jinyoung, and the other was okay with it? The actor shook his head in disbelief. Al though it was disappointing that Jaebum couldn't control himself, Jinyoung wasn't as mad as he was before. He was still going to get revenge that's for sure.  
  
On the other side of the screen, Jaebum sighs happily while Youngjae starts laughing his trademark laugh. He gets up slowly, a hand wiping off his own stomach, and turns back to look at Jaebum.  
  
“You kept saying his name again, you had your chance when you were skyping, why didn't you take it?” he questions as he begins to pick up his clothes, redressing himself. Jaebum shrugs and closes his eyes.  
  
“I don't know, I guess I'm stupid” he says tiredly. Jinyoung quickly un-mutes himself, knowing full well that it was time to make his virtual presence known.  
  
“Stupid is an understatement, Im Jaebum. Only a full-fledged idiot would forget to hang up on his boyfriend before fucking someone else” Jinyoung barks into his mic, voice shaking halfway as his emotions get the best of him. He knows that the two were most likely having sex with no strings attached and only for much needed stress-relieving but it still fucking hurt. At the sound of his voice, Youngjae screams and trips with one foot stuck in his sweatpants. Jaebum bolts upright into a sitting position and pulls the blanket over his dick, feeling too exposed and embarrassed. He wraps it around his waist and stumbles towards the laptop.  
  
“J-Jinyoung-ah, wait it's not what you think, l-let me explain” he whimpers pathetically. Jinyoung huffs loudly in irritation and in the back Youngjae crawls out of the room to safety, escaping before he's eaten alive by his hyung’s wrath.  
  
“I don't need a fucking explanation, just know that if you get to have sex with someone else then so do I” Before Jaebum can say anything or even open the Skype window back up, Jinyoung hangs up on him. The last thing he sees is Jaebum’s face falling in outrageous surprise at his words. The actor wasn't really planning on doing anything but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he was right. If Jaebum can get some sexual release through someone that wasn't his boyfriend then so can he.  
  
Muting his notifications as Jaebum bombarded him with call after call, Jinyoung quickly pulled his jeans back on, spritzed some cologne on his unmarked neck, and headed straight to his costar’s (who had been relentlessly flirting with him for the past few weeks) room. He was gonna get laid that's for sure.

***

The next morning Jinyoung wakes up in someone else’s warm embrace, his phone flooded with 100+ calls and messages from the frustrated leader as well as a sorry Youngjae, and a pleasant ache in his lower back.  
  



End file.
